There's Something About Meredith
by xsofax
Summary: Meredith, Mark and Derek have been friends since they were 5-year-olds. For the last three years, Meredith and Derek were dating. But what happens when Derek leaves for boarding school, and things heaten up between Meredith and Mark? MerMark & Merder
1. Saying Goodbye

**So, uhm, this is my first fanfic, I h****ope you guys like it. If you things that need improvement.. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

_Come on Markie! You can play our child, and Derrie and I can be mommy and daddy!" Meredith squealed excited. Her favourite thing to do has always been playing mommy and daddy. _

"_I don't wanna be the child, I wanna be daddy! Derek is always daddy. " Mark whined. _

"_No, you can be our child Markie. Please? Please?" Meredith looked at him with big eyes and her hands fold. _

"_Kay, I guess it's fine, but I wanna be daddy next time!"_

"_Oh, Yay! Come on Derrie!" Meredith jumped in excitement. She ran away to find a dress to put on. After going through almost all of her mothers clothes, she took a long flowered dress and put it on. Then she began searching for clothes for Derek to put on. When she came downstairs, she was wearing the long dress and a hat herself, and she brought a blazer for Derek. Derek put it on and grabbed Meredith's hand._

"_Mark you have to marry us." Derek commanded Mark._

''_What?" Meredith interrupted, "I thought we were going to play mommy and daddy?"_

"_We are," Derek smiled, "But we'll have to get married first."_

"_Derek, do you take Meredith as your wife?" Mark asked with his serious voice._

"_I do." Derek said, as he held Meredith's hand._

"_Meredith, do you take Derek as your husband?"_

"_I do." Meredith giggled._

"_You may now hug your bride"_

_Derek laughed and quickly hugged Meredith._

Meredith was interrupted in her thoughts when her mother walked in the room. "Meredith, are you coming?" Ellis said, "Derek is leaving."

She couldn't believe Derek was leaving; he had been her boyfriend for almost 3 years. They had decided to break up, since they weren't able to see each other when Derek was staying in California and she in New York. It seemed the right thing to do then, and her brain still said is it was. But her heart wasn't so sure. What if Derek met someone there, and he'd forget all about her? She thought back to the moment when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled.

"_Meredith! Wait!" Meredith turned as she heard her name, she saw Derek's little sister walking over to her. In her hand was a little note._

"_Here, Derek wanted me to give you this" Nancy said, it was obvious that she had read the note, because she tried to suppress a smile, and her blue eyes were twinkling._

"_Okay, thanks" Meredith smiled as she opened the front door and walked in. She unfolded the note and read what was in it. Then she started giggling. 'Dear Mer, do you want to be my girlfriend? Derek' In search for a pen, she walked into the kitchen. She took one and scribbled a small 'yes' under Derek's messy handwriting. Then she put the note in an envelope, wrote his name on it and walked outside to put it in the Shepherd mailbox._

With a sigh, Meredith launched herself from the bed, and walked downstairs.

Outside it was full of people who wanted to say goodbye to Derek. His mother Kathleen, his father Henri, his four sisters, Mark and his parents, some friends and Ellis.

"Meredith!" She heard a familiar voice say. Meredith walked over to Derek, and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She sighed. "Me too" Derek murmured.

"Derek?" A hand was placed on Derek's shoulder, "We have to go, be at the airport in time." Derek pulled Meredith away, "Okay Mom, So, uhm.. Bye Meredith" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye." Meredith simply replied. Then Derek walked away, looked back one more time, and got in the car.

Meredith watched as the car took off. Trying to hold back her tears, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She knew it was Mark, who was behind her. "Hey."

"Hey" She replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Meredith paused, "I'm fine"

"Okay, if you want to talk or something, you know who you can talk to right?" Mark truly did look concerned. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Mark, you would be the first I'd turn to."

* * *

**Kay, So.. Let me know what you think? Should I go on or should just stop writing right away? :)**


	2. The day after

**So here is the next chapter, I know it took me long, but I only have time to write in the weekends, so that's why :)**

**thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

--- A FEW WEEKS LATER ---

"No Mark!!" Meredith collapsed under the tickles she was receiving from Mark. "Please stop it!" She giggled, "I surrender! Now stop!"

Mark smirked, "Say the magic words first."

"Never!"

"Okay, so I won't stop" Mark was definitely enjoying the moment.

"Okay, okay! Mark is the smartest!" Meredith said, rolling with her eyes. She had wanted to add 'NOT!' But this probably wasn't the best moment to be stubborn.

"And the strongest." Mark pointed out.

"Yeah, and the hottest, and the most arrogant. You're the dream of every girl." Meredith taunted. Probably not, but she knew one girl he was definitely the dream of, and that was herself. Not that Mark knew about that, he couldn't know. They were best friends and a relationship could ruin everything. Plus, she couldn't do that to Derek right?

"No, I'm not arrogant; I just have a lot of confidence. But I _am_ the dream of every girl." Mark smirked. "Now, say it if you want me to stop"

"You're the best!" Meredith squealed.  
"Victory!" The moment Mark stopped tickling, Meredith threw herself on Mark and started tickling him. But Mark was immune. He watched her trying to crack him up like he had done to her. She was adorable. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she didn't have any make-up on, but still she was the prettiest little thing he had ever seen. He leaned forward..

Meredith was still trying to tickle Mark, when she looked up. His face was dangerously close. She saw something in his eyes which she hadn't seen before. It showed warmth and lust and.. something else. Meredith put her hand on his chest and leaned to him.

Mark was caught a little off-guard when he felt her lips on his, because he hadn't expect that she would kiss him. Then he returned the kiss and deepened it.

When Meredith woke up, the house was already empty. Not really a surprise, because her mom was never home. She left early in the morning, and got home late night. But this time Meredith didn't care, even though she was always dark and twisty, she knew this would be a bright and shiny day. Mark was an amazing kisser. Last night nothing more than kissing had really happened, but Meredith didn't care. She went to take a shower and let the hot water stream down her body.

"Seriously? Seriously?!" Izzie exclaimed. "Mer! I mean seriously!" They were in the back of the class and their Chemistry teacher was half-deaf, so he couldn't hear them talking.

"Sshh. Not so loud" Meredith whispered "Does the whole school has to know?"

"No, but why? I know he's unbelievably hot and stuff and I would totally kiss him if had the chance, but he's your best friend right? And he's Derek's best friend. And you're Derek's ex. Does this mean you're over him? I don't understand, I thought you missed Derek so much?"

"I do miss him, but don't make a big deal about it okay? Besides I haven't talked to Mark yet so I don't know what it means." Meredith was a little confused. Yeah, she had kind of a crush on Mark, but he still was her best friend. Maybe it was the best to act like it had never happened. That would be a lot easier if he wasn't such a great kisser.

"Miss Grey? Can you tell me what your fellow classmate just said?" A voice behind her made Meredith come back from her thoughts.

"Uhm, no sir, sorry."

Just when Mr. Schinkman wanted to say something, the school bell rang. Meredith quickly gathered her stuff and rushed outside.

"Phew, saved by the bell."

"You could say that, so what are going to do about McSteamy?"

"McWhat? Who is McSteamy? I hope that's not how you call Mr. Schinkman."

Izzie giggled "Nope, that's how I call your hot best friend"

Meredith laughed. She pulled the door open and stepped outside. It had been an extremely hot summer, and the light breeze felt good after spending half of her holiday in the sultry streets of New York. "McSteamy…" It was the perfect nickname. "Meredith approves." She smiled. "Hey, I have to get to class now, but how about we go shopping this afternoon? Then you can tell me all about you and Alex?"

Izzie smiled when she heard Alex' name, "Fine, I'll meet you at your locker. See you later!"

The rest of the day was just boring, and Meredith really looked forward to the shopping. Alex was Izzie's new boyfriend. And that was really an achievement, because Alex wasn't really the girlfriend type. He was more the different-girl-every-day type. When she stopped at her locker to get her coat, she saw him, Mark, McSteamy. "Hey" How come she hadn't noticed how sexy he was before? Just take look at that hair, it was perfect.

"Hi" He replied. "Wanna go get a milkshake?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I already had plans actually, I'm going shopping with Izzie. So unless you're in for an afternoon full of girl talk and trying on millions of different tops and dresses and jeans, I have to disappoint you."

Mark made a face "No, I think I'm gonna skip on that"

"Why don't you come over tonight? We can watch Las Vegas."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then" With that Mark took off.

Meredith sighed. For so long the whole pretend like it never happened act went really well.

"Hey!" Izzie brightly said. "Ready to go?"

The rest of the afternoon Meredith was busy with shopping, talking about Alex, talking about Mark. She came home with a pair of new boots and a spaghetti laced black top. Then she started to make things ready for the tv-night with Mark. Even though it was as friends, she put on a different shirt and some lipgloss.

Then the bell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

------

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
